Disney Knight
by JRB95
Summary: An ordinary boy named Zane is chosen by King Mickey to safe guard the Disney Universe. He will have to go through many different worlds to make sure that balance is maintained and that the darkness is kept at bay. He is the Disney Knight.
1. Destiny Unravels

**An idea that I wanted to write about for a long time now! This was inspired greatly by the Kingdom Hearts series, however each Disney movie will be explored in far greater depth in this story. I would like you to give me a chance and review this story! Anyways let's start this!**

**DISNEY KNIGHT**

**Chapter I: Destiny Unravels**

Plain. His day was plain as always. Nothing special ever happened in his life. Then again his life had not been very pleasant. A young boy of thirteen, though almost fourteen, and he had already gone through so much for someone so young. He never got the chance to meet his parents, they died when he was young. As a result his childhood was spent in an orphanage in the company of his younger brother. Growing up was everything but easy, but they had each other and that was all that mattered. Until one fateful day.

"Ugh, I need to stop thinking about that" Zane uttered as he walked by the hallway, his head racing back to that terrible event.

The orphanage was filled with kids screaming all over the place. Zane just desired some peace and walked towards his room. When he was younger he and his brother used to be bullied every day, but now he was the oldest kid around and no one would dare to go near him. At this age the chances of getting adopted were very thin, parents would search for young kids who they could raise with their own ideals. Someone like Zane was far too old and, according to the teachers, too rebellious.

"Like I would care anyways" He said out loud as he entered his room.

Indeed, he had gotten used to the idea of growing up without parents by now. The only thing that he missed was the company of his brother.

He winced once more as the remembering of his sibling brought back painful memories. He lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling. This is what he would do for most of the day. He was growing detached from the world, but he wouldn't care. His eyes started closing when he heard loud thumps at the door.

"Hey runt, it's dinner time! You'd better get your ass downstairs if you wanna avoid another beating!" That was one of the teachers.

Zane scoffed but didn't reply. He really wasn't in the mood to eat, nor did he care if he was gonna get beaten. He just wanted to sleep and that was precisely what he was going to do.

Drifting into sleep he started dreaming. And what a peculiar dream it was. He was engulfed in a blue light, floating as if in space.

"Okay this is weird... where am I?" He said out loud as he looked around for a way out of that weird place, but found none.

Then a voice started boomed in his head.

_Hail to the Knight! He who shall keep the universe in balance! He who was selected by the King himself! He who will vanquish all evil!_

"Um okay what is going on? This is starting to creep me out a little" Zane muttered.

_Great things await him! Great things indeed! Hail to the savior!_

The voice boomed even louder, loud enough for the boy to hold his head in pain.

"Enough! I need to get out of here!" He shouted.

Then everything went quiet. After a few moments, the blue light suddenly faded and Zane started falling he screamed at the top of his lungs expecting to collide with something soon, instead he woke up with a jolt.

"Man what a nightmare." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

Only then did Zane take a good look at the place he was in. It definitely wasn't his room. It looked like some sort of throne room. Gold and jewelry were easily found on the walls. He took some time to stare around the place, amazed by the sudden change.

"Oh so you have come!" Said a voice from behind him.

The boy quickly spun around and found a figure sitting on a throne, behind a small desk. The figure was oddly shaped. It was short with a long nose and what looked like a pair of abnormally huge round ears. It took Zane a moment to realize that the figure was actually a mouse.

"I must be still dreaming..." He said wide eyed.

"I can assure you this is no dream. It might look different from the place you fell asleep in, but this is very much real Zane." The short mouse told him.

"H-how do you know my name?" The boy asked in utter sock.

"I know all about you. After all, I was the one that brought you here. It was no easy task as my magic is still a little rusty, Yen Sid would probably lecture me about this..." He told the boy.

"Yen who? Wait first of all who are you?" Zane demanded.

"Oh that's right, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mickey the king of the Disney Universe."

The mouse, now introduced as Mickey, noticed that Zane was even more confused than he was before. He sighed heavily and got off his throne.

"Right, let me start from the beginning. You have been transported from your universe to the Disney Universe, the one I rule. It is made up of many different and yet similar worlds, each ruled by faithful allies. However, all of them need someone to look after them. Zane I need you to help me with that, that's why I brought you here." Mickey explained in a calm tone.

This only made Zane look at him like he was crazy. The boy then started laughing louder and louder which made mickey raise an eyebrow. When he finally calmed down he started speaking again.

"So what you're trying to say is that I'm supposed to believe you, a mouse, that all this isn't just a figment of my imagination? That I was actually summoned here for some 'greater purpose'?" He said in a very amused tone.

"Yes, that's the way it is." Mickey nodded.

"Yeah, right. Look I am gonna wake up now and you and this fancy room are gonna be gone alright?" With that said Zane closed his eyes and pinched his side in the hopes of waking up.

He looked around, but noticed that nothing had changed. Getting a little worried he tried again and pinched himself a little harder. Still nothing. He tried a third time, but the result was the same.

"You're kidding me right? This can't be real! It's just so illogical!" The panicked boy was close to screaming.

"I know it might be hard to believe Zane, but this is real. I need your assistance, I need you to become the new Disney Knight." Mickey told him.

"The new what?"

"The Disney Knight, he who is in charge of keeping order in the worlds."

A few moments of silence passed as the King's words sank in Zane's head.

"You've got to be joking. What you are gonna do now is send me back right where I was! That is what's gonna happen!" He said with determination.

"Back to who Zane? Who would you go back to? Who is expecting you there?" Mickey said sternly.

This made the boy recoil in surprise. The mouse was right, no one would even care about his absence. His life was horrible so why go back to it? Then again it was not something easy to accept. Zane lowered his head, having no way to answer Mickey's questions. The king sighed again.

"What you are going through is difficult to accept I know, but I really need your help." The mouse told the boy.

Silence once again reigned in the room.

"Why me? Why did you choose me out of all the people you could choose from?" Zane finally asked.

"I know that your life wasn't the best up until now, but underneath all those layers of sadness your heart holds a light stronger than any other. Believe me, I'm kind of an expert at this."

This made Zane sigh this time.

"So explain to me again what would a... Disney Knight have to do?"

"Prevent any evil presence from taking over the worlds of this universe. Up until lately I was charged with the task of being Knight, but with my recent promotion to King..."

"...you barely have enough time to look after the worlds." Zane concluded.

"Yes, contrary to my expectations. That is why I need someone to take my place and after observing you for so long, I decided that you would make for a worthy successor." Mickey said smiling.

The boy thought about it for a while. There wasn't any reason to say no, since no one would really miss him and he would not miss any one in turn. Also, Mickey and his people needed serious help and he wasn't about to refuse something so important.

"Alright you win. I'll do it." He told the king with a smirk.

Mickey rushed toward him and proceeded in vigorously shaking his hand.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I knew you would do it! Now I will have you rest in a room in the castle, the ceremony is tonight!" He told the human.

"Ceremony?"

"Of course, it will make it official. Donald! Goofy!" Mickey shouted at the top of his lungs.

Not even five seconds later, a short duck and a tall dog ran in the room.

"You called for us your Majesty?" said the duck.

"Yes Donald, I want you two to escort our guest to his room" the king told them.

"Hyuck your Majesty, is this him?" Goofy said as he looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"Yes Goofy this is Zane, the soon-to-be Disney Knight."

"Hey there." Zane greeted raising a hand.

"Quack, come with us Zane! You must rest before tonight!" Donald said urgently.

The two strange individuals led him across Disney Castle, as they called it. Along the way, Zane had the chance to notice that all of the inhabitants were talking animals. All of them also gave him looks of amazement and whispered among themselves as he passed by. They quickly reached a room that was well adorned with various expensive looking objects.

"There's a set of clothes for tonight in the closet. You should try them on." Donald said.

"Call for us if you need anything." Goofy told him with a huge smile.

After that they left him alone. Zane decided to take a better look at the room. It was definitely better than anything he had ever slept in before. He took a quick nap before waking up and deciding to try the clothes on. They were very elegant and surprisingly enough they were a perfect fit. Maybe Mickey had thought of everything a little too quick. Soon he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Donald.

"Its time" He stated simply.

They both walked towards the throne room where Zane had awoken only a few hours earlier. This time however, the sound of Mickey's voice was audible even from outside of it. He was probably delivering a speech. Loud clapping was soon heard as well, revealing the great amount of people present. The boy swallowed nervously.

"Feeling nervous?" Donald asked with a slight smirk.

"A little.." Zane admitted.

"Well you should have seen the King. When he went through this he was visibly shaking!" Donald said laughing to himself.

"He did?" To Zane, Mickey didn't look like the type that got easily nervous.

"You bet, but that was a long time ago."

They stopped in front of the doors.

"You will do just fine! So you ready?" Asked the duck.

Zane took a deep breath.

"Yes"

They walked in and found numerous people cheering at their entrance. The sheer amount of individuals succeeded in momentarily scare the boy. He had never been so much at the center of attention and this was making him very nervous. The crowd then stopped cheering and Zane saw Mickey standing in front of his throne.

"Zane, come forward." He said solemnly.

He did so and walked until he was right in front of the much shorter figure. The king smiled and nodded at him in an effort to calm him down.

"On your knees." He said in the same solemn tone.

Once again the boy did as he was told.

"Today, you accepted the burden of becoming the new protector of the worlds and to serve me as your King. Do you acknowledge such a decision?"

"...I do." Zane said as he cast away the last bits of uncertainty left in him.

"Do you swear to protect and serve the light for the good of my kingdom, the Disney Universe?"

"I do."

"Good." Mickey said satisfied.

The king then lifted his hand and a sword appeared with a flash of light. The hilt of the sword was red and the blade was silver. Engraved in the hilt were three circles, which were the symbol of the kingdom.

"Take this sword" Mickey ordered and Zane complied.

He could now see that there was also something carved in the blade. It read _Balance. _

"Zane, this sword will be your weapon to maintain peace throughout my kingdom. It holds a great power and it must never be used to wound innocents. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do." He replied, this time fully determined.

Mickey lifted his hand once again and once again a sword appeared. This one however was completely made out of gold.

"From now on, you are the sword's new master. With the powers given to me by the crown of Disney Castle, I hereby declare you... Disney Knight" He said as he tapped both his shoulders with his golden sword.

As those words were uttered the crowd exploded into cheers once again.

"Now rise Disney Knight! Raise your sword to the sky!" Mickey ordered with a smile.

Zane stood up and turned to face the crowd who was cheering with joy. He was overwhelmed by all that had happened in just a few hours, but he was determined to serve King Mickey and so he raised the sword above his head with both his hands. This ended the ceremony and officially made him protector of the worlds.

"Your destiny now unravels Zane!"

**There goes the first chapter! This was to get the introduction out of the way, hope you liked it! Please remember to rate and review!**


	2. Second Star to the Right

**So here we go again! With the second chapter comes the first Disney world! I decided to keep Donald's role as a magician and Goofy's as a knight for convenience. Hopefully you will enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it! But enough talk now, let us begin! **

**DISNEY KNIGHT**

**Chapter II: Second Star to the Right**

Their weapons collided once again. A few sparks flew as metal hit metal. They had been going at it for quite a long time, but neither showed any sign of fatigue. Zane's eyes moved quickly in search of weak spots in his opponents stance, but found none. He decided to attack with a quick swipe nonetheless. His sword was successfully blocked by his opponent's shield. The adversary then used the shield to swipe at the boy's feet, making him fall to the ground.

"Oh man, I was so close this time!" Zane said in an exasperated tone.

"Gawrsh Zane, you really improved a lot. Don't take it so hardly." Goofy told him.

Goofy had been tasked by Mickey to teach Zane swordsmanship. The dog was an excellent fighter, no doubt about that. The way he used only a shield to best his opponents still baffled the boy. Zane had yet to find a way to defeat Goofy in their sparring matches.

"I wish I could say the same thing about your magic." Donald grumbled.

"Hey I'm trying alright? It's not my fault if magic isn't such a natural thing where I come from!" Zane retorted.

Donald, on the other hand, was the boy's magical instructor. Magic was a much harder concept to grasp for Zane. Up until now, the only thing he had mastered was how to summon his sword. The rest of Donald's teachings had proved too hard for him to master at the moment, which made the short tempered wizard not happy.

"Anyways" Donald sighed "Let's go goofy, the King wanted to talk to us."

"Coming right up Donald! See you late Zane!" Goofy waved goodbye to his friend.

"Bye guys." Zane waved back.

When the two had left, the boy was lost in thought. He raised his right hand and his sword appeared in a flash of light, just like Mickey had done during the ceremony. It had been two weeks now, two weeks since he had been appointed Disney Knight. Getting used to life there was much easier than anticipated, mainly because everyone treated him with respect. Zane did not miss his old life in the least, but he just wished that his brother could have been there with him.

_In the Throne Room _

"So tell me, how is his training proceeding?" Mickey asked his two friends.

"Well, Zane's skills with a sword got a lot better. They are not at the top yet, but hyuck they are still impressive." Goofy said with a smile.

"He isn't doing so well with magic though. He still can't change his appearance and that is very important for a Disney Knight." Donald told the king with a scowl.

"Yes I know, some worlds might require him to morph into a different being." Mickey said frowning.

Silence filled the room, as the king seemed to be deep in thought.

"Is something on your mind your Majesty?" Goofy asked.

Mickey sighed heavily.

"I am thinking of sending Zane on a mission." He finally said.

"What?" Donald shouted.

"But your Majesty, don't you think it's a bit early for that?" Goofy said shocked.

"Yes I know, I told Yen Sid the same thing when he informed me. However, he told me that there are lives that will be put on the line and the Knight's interference will be needed." The mouse stated.

"Still..." Donald said with uncertainty.

"The decision is up to him. Send him here." The king concluded.

A few minutes later, Zane had reached the throne room as Donald and Goofy asked of him. He couldn't help but notice their serious faces when he met them.

"So what do you need me for? Donald and Goofy made it seem pretty important."

"Zane, this might be your first test as a Disney Knight. There is trouble brewing in one of the worlds."

As soon as he heard that the boy grew serious and also a little worried.

"So... you're planning on sending me there?" He asked as he swallowed.

"I know it's asking a lot of you after so little time, but my master assured me that your presence will be necessary" Mickey replied.

"How many times was your master wrong about these situations?" Zane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never"

"Oh wow."

"I won't force you in participating in a mission if you don't feel ready for it. So tell me do you accept or not?" The king asked with complete seriousness.

Zane chuckled.

"Well I accepted the job knowing the risk and to help you guys. What kind of man would I be if I backed down now? So what's in store for me?" He asked with a grin.

Mickey smiled at his courageous reply.

"The world is separated in two different halves. One is normal, with nothing out of the ordinary. The other is called Never Land, a place filled with wonders and treasures. Now, we got to know that a boy from Never Land will be visiting a house in the other half. Peter Pan, that's his name, has a habit of taking other children to Never Land, your job will be protecting them if something like that happens." The mouse finished explaining.

"Doesn't seem like much." Zane said relieved.

"Do not let your guard down, the place can be surprising. You will pose as a babysitter for the kids, no one in the world is supposed to know of your actual mission. There are however individuals that are aware of you being the Knight, people who are aware of the existence of the Disney Universe. Remember that there are enemies that might know about you, so be careful. Donald will open the portal for you, as you still didn't learn how."

Zane nodded and turned to leave. His mind thinking about all the terrible things he might encounter.

"Oh and Zane..." Mickey called to him.

The young Knight turned around to listen to his king.

"Place your right hand on your heart and bow forward slightly, also keep your eyes on the ground."

Confused, the boy did as he was told.

"Do that every time you meet someone aware of who you are, it will prove your identity to them. Good luck." Mickey said with a smile.

Zane smiled and gave him a thumbs up before leaving. Afterward, he went searching for Donald who was waiting for him outside in the gardens. The duck raised both his arms and a silver oval-shaped portal appeared out of thin air.

"You'll find yourself in front of the house that you are looking for. When you need to be back just raise your sword to the sky and call my name. Be safe." The magician told him.

"I will." With that said he walked through it.

Zane was engulfed by blue light, much like when he was transported to Disney Castle by the king. This time however it lasted considerably less. When the light had dissipated, he found himself in the middle of the streets of what looked like a city from the early 20th century. In front of him was one of the houses, which he presumed to be the one where he had to knock.

"Wow, well this is impressive..." He said as he looked around, the sudden change of landscape had surprised him.

He went to knock on the door and waited a few minutes. A grown up and round man with dark hair opened up.

"And you are?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm the... babysitter you called for sir." He answered.

"You? Aren't you a bit young?" He asked surprised.

"You see... one is never to young to start working." Zane said tentatively, which earned him a smile from the man.

"That is what I always say! I am a very practical man. Do come in mister..."

"Zane. Just Zane."

"Very well Zane. I am Mr. Darling." He said as he let him in. "You see, up until now my family had the idea to let our dog take care of the kids as a nurse. That is no job for a dog I say!"

"Well that is why I'm here." The boy said with a smirk.

They then met a beautiful woman, who seemed to be ready to leave for a some kind of party.

"Mary this is Zane, the babysitter we asked for. This is my wife Mary." Said Mr Darling.

"A pleasure Mrs. Darling" Zane said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Why don't you go upstairs and meet the children?" She told him with a sweet smile.

"That is a good idea, thank you."

He walked right upstairs, in order to learn the faces of those he had to look after. He went in the room and found two kids, both much younger than him, armed with toy swords engaging in a fight.

"Blast you Peter Pan!" Said the one wearing glasses, who was also the elder of the two.

"Give up Captain Hook? Give up?" asked the little one who was probably no older than six.

The taller kid took that chance to swipe at his brother's feet with the hanger he held in his right hand. This told Zane that Peter Pan was also some kind of fairy tale in that world.

"I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" The kid with the hanger said.

"Looks like you two are having quite an intense fight." Zane said leaning on the door and making his presence known.

"Who are you?" asked the little one.

"The name is Zane. Your parents wanted someone to look after you so here I am."

"Nice to meet you Zane, I'm John. This is my brother Micheal. You see he is Peter Pan and I am Captain Hook, the pirate that lost his right hand and now has a hook in its place." The older kid told him.

"Oh no John, it was the left hand." said a female voice.

"Right, thank you Wendy." John said before resuming his fight.

Just then the Knight noticed a girl who was pretty much his age standing on the other side of the room. She walked towards him as soon as he had noticed her.

"Hello, you must be Zane. I'm Wendy Darling the eldest child. You have already met my brothers John and Micheal." She told him.

"Yup, quite the lively bunch I see." He said making her giggle.

"Yes well, we all love the adventures of Peter Pan. They do this every night."

At that moment, a dog walked in and proceeded in fixing whatever the mess the two brothers were causing.

"That's Nana, our nursemaid. She's always been taking care of us since we were little." Wendy told him.

"At least someone will make my job easier."

"Yeah she will be a big help. I'll be back in a moment." With that said, she went downstairs.

Zane was left wondering if he even knew how to babysit three kids. One of them being his age.

"Hey Zane, en garde!" said Micheal as he ran towards Zane with his toy sword, ready to hit him.

Almost out of reflexes, the older boy grabbed a nearby toy sword and with a swift flick of his wrist disarmed the little attacker. Goofy's training had been useful.

"Wow." uttered Micheal.

"That was incredible Zane! Where did you learn to move like that?" John asked ecstatic.

"Um, lots of free time and practice." He lied.

"Could you be that you are almost as strong as Peter Pan?" Micheal said with a gleam in his eyes

Zane smirked at that.

"You kidding? I'm better than Peter Pan! So which one of you is ready to take me on?" He challenged them.

They all played for a while and that made the Knight's heart warm up. He used to have a younger brother and playing with John and Micheal reminded him a lot of the time they spent together. Soon after followed a funny scene where Mr. Darling found his shirt filled with scribbles, as the boys had tried to use it as a treasure map. It ended up becoming a bit more serious as Mr. Darling seemed very upset about Wendy telling fairy tales to her brothers. Even Mrs. Darling had trouble calming him down.

"Mary, the child is growing up. It's time she had a room of her own!" He said with a tone of finality.

"Father!" Wendy was shocked.

"George!" Mary was too.

"What?" Both of the brothers shouted.

"I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! That's my last word on the matter!" He said harshly.

The man had not noticed Nana lying on the ground and ended up tripping over her, causing both of them to fall on the floor. The great concern that the whole family showed for Nana instead of George, made him even angrier and decided that Nana would sleep outside.

"There will be no more dogs as nursemaids in this house! That is why we hired a babysitter!" He shouted.

Mary then sent her children to bed and switched off the lights.

"Now Zane, I'm sure I can trust you with house." She said with a smile.

"No worries ma'am, I'll take care of it." He assured her.

When both parents had left the house, the boy spent his time watching over the kids sleeping. He wondered if this Peter Pan was even gonna show up. He felt dozy himself, until he heard the sound of a window opening. He decided to pretend to be asleep while taking a peek at the situation. Sure enough, there was a boy at the window donning a green outfit and with red hair. The newcomer floated, yes floated, inside the room. Zane kept on watching as the new boy seemed intent on finding something.

"It must be here somewhere..." He said as he looked around.

What looked like a firefly was flying around the room, also seemingly in search of something. They ended up opening a nearby drawer, which released a shadow with the same form as the boy. The firefly also ended up being locked in the drawer by mistake. What followed, was an intense chasing of the shadow on the boy's part. He was eventually able to catch it, but ended up waking Wendy with the resulting ruckus. No need to feign sleep anymore.

"Peter Pan! Look Zane, it's Peter Pan!" The girl said with ecstasy, scaring the redhead.

"I see him alright..." Zane said.

"Oh Peter I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you, I hope it didn't get ruined! You know, you look exactly as I imagined you, taller perhaps and... oh you can't stick it on with soap Peter!" Wendy remarked as she noticed the panicked boy attempting to reattach his shadow with soap.

As she started readying herself for sewing the shadow back, the girl would never stop talking.

"Girls talk too much." Peter finally said, rubbing his head.

"I agree on that one." Zane added.

"Yes girls talk... oh." Wendy noticed.

"Well, get on with it girl." The redhead said as he gave her the shadow for her to sew back.

"My name is Wendy and this is Zane our babysitter." She introduced both of them.

"How do you do Pete? You mind if I call you Pete?" The Knight asked.

"Um no, go right ahead."

"How did Nana get your shadow Peter?" Wendy inquired.

"Chomped at me, when I came to listen to the stories." Peter answered.

"My stories? But they are all about you." She said as she finished sewing.

"That's why I like them. I tell 'em to the lost boys, my men." He said as he checked Wendy's work .

"Your men?" Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Zane, Peter is the head of a group of children who fight against pirates and Indians! Have you never heard the stories?" Wendy answered for Peter.

"No... never listened to a lot of stories." He said, remembering how he never had anyone who would read him any fairy tale.

Wendy seemed surprised, but shrugged it off.

"I'm so happy you came back Peter, I might never have seen you. Tomorrow I have to grow up." She said with a sad tone.

"Grow up?" Peter was simply shocked.

"Guess you missed out on tonight's story Pete." Zane told him.

Both Wendy and Zane then explained to him what had transpired that one same night.

"No I won't have it! Come with me, we are going to Neverland!" Peter said as he pulled the girl by the wrist.

"Never Land?" Wendy repeated dreamily.

"Hey wait! You sure that's a good idea Pete?" Zane stopped them.

"Well sure why wouldn't it be?"

"No, he's right." She agreed. "What would I tell mother? Should I leave a note? I should also start packing and... oh but Never Land! I am so happy Peter, I think I'll give you a kiss!"

"Wow, the girl goes fast." Zane remarked with a smirk.

"What's a kiss?" Peter asked, which caused the Knight's eyes to widen.

"Here I'll show you." Wendy said.

Before their lips could touch however, the firefly was back and it started pulling the girl away by the hair. The red haired boy ran after it and tried to catch it, but ended up waking the other boys up as well. Peter then introduced the four of them to the firefly, or rather to the pixie named Tinkerbell. She seemed to strongly dislike Wendy.

"The things jealousy can make you do." Zane pondered with a smile.

That line earned him a glare from Tinkerbell.

"Hey I'm just saying!" The Knight said raising his hands in defense.

"Well come on Wendy!" The redhead said with excitement.

"Where are we going?" asked the now awake Micheal.

"Peter is taking us to Never Land." her sister answered him.

"Us?" Peter suddenly asked.

"Of course, I couldn't go without Micheal and John. Also, Zane is our babysitter." She said with a smile.

"Sorry Pete, where they go I go." He said with finality.

Peter laughed at his comment. "Well alright, but you got to take orders."

"Aye aye captain!" John said.

"Me too!" Micheal agreed.

"Will do." Zane chuckled.

"But Peter, how will we get to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"Flying of course!"

"Wait what?" The Knight asked shocked.

"It's easy, just think of a happy thought!" Peter said encouragingly.

"Any happy little thought?" The three siblings asked together.

"That's right!" The boy told them as he started flying around the place. "Come on, give it a try!"

"Let's try it Zane!" John said.

"Um I'll pass on that..." He said.

The Knight was right on not joining them, as the trio ended up failing miserably. It took sometime for Peter to realize what did they do wrong, until he finally remembered. He suddenly grabbed Tinkerbell and started shaking her above the other four's heads, making what looked like golden dust fall on them.

"There, some pixie dust should do the trick." He said.

The three siblings then found it easy to finally hover off the floor, leaving Zane speechless.

"We are rising above the floor!" John said.

"Jiminy!" Micheal exclaimed.

"We can fly!" Wendy chanted happily with her brothers.

Only then did Peter notice that the fourth member of the party was still standing on the floor.

"Hey what's wrong Zane? Why don't you join them?" He asked as he hovered in his direction.

"I... I guess I'm having trouble finding my... happy little thought." He said.

His life hadn't been the easiest and finding a happy memory or thought was hard for him. The moment he became a Knight had already proved to be not enough to lift him off the ground.

"Oh come on, surely there must be something! Look deep within your heart and I am sure you'll find it!" Peter said with a grin.

So Zane gave it another try, he closed his eyes and searched for something. This time he thought of his brother and all the time they spent together and how wonderful seeing him again would be. When he opened his eyes he found himself high above the ground, almost reaching the ceiling.

"Hey look, he made it!" Micheal said happily.

"You can fly!" Wendy said just as happy.

The Knight found himself laughing from happiness, after all flying was not something that happened every day. He turned around to look at Peter who was grinning at him.

"Let's go everybody! Here we go, up to Never Land!" He told them as he flew outside the window.

Everyone readily followed him. They flew a long distance, over ponds and houses. They flew high above the city and were able to enjoy the view. Zane noticed how wonderful flying felt. Free from any problem and worry, you could just speed off in the distance and feel the breeze on your face. It was definitely wondrous. They all reached a bell tower from which Peter indicated their destination.

"There it is Wendy, second star to the right and straight on til morning." He said.

The group then resumed their flight which lasted some time. After a while they were flying on the ocean and shortly after, a small island was visible to their eyes. They stopped on top of a cloud to start admiring the place. At least three rainbows encircled the small green spot that was surrounded by the water. It did not seem like a dangerous place to Zane, but he was careful anyways as he knew that from that point on he'd have to protect the Darling family.

"Oh Peter, this is as I always dreamed it would be! Oh look John there is the mermaids' lagoon!" Wendy said, obviously happy of being there.

"And the Indian encampment!" John said.

"Oh look, it's Captain Hook the pirate!" Micheal shouted.

"Captain Hook the what?" Zane asked as he remembered that the pirate was apparently Peter's worst enemy.

Just then a cannonball was fired by a pirate ship from right below them. Peter and Zane both pushed the others out of the way as they dodged the huge projectile.

"Tink, take Wendy and the others to the island. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire." Peter told his pixie friend.

Tinkerbell seemed to agree, though reluctantly. She flew off and the rest of the group followed her without any questions.

"Tinkerbell, not so fast! Please Tinkerbell, we can't keep up with you!" Wendy shouted, noticing the speed at which the pixie was going.

"Tinkerbell!" Zane tried telling the pixie, but it didn't work. "Damn, what's wrong with that girl?"

Without someone guiding them, the group of youngsters got easily lost. They hovered about the area, thinking of where Tinkerbell might have disappeared off too. Only a few moments later a myriad of objects, from toy swords to rocks, flew in Wendy's direction. None of them hit their target, but they succeeded in scaring the girl so much that she went from flying to falling. Seeing her pummel to the ground, Zane reacted quickly and tried to reach her in time.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He told himself, but was quick to notice that he was not fast enough. "No, no come on! Wendy!" He shouted.

Before she could fall to her death, something surpassed the Knight and went on to save her. It was Peter. Had they been in a different situation, Zane would have praised the other boy's speed, but at the moment he was just glad Wendy was safe. However, he was also ashamed of having been so close from keeping one of his friends safe.

"Oh Peter, you saved my life." Wendy said grateful.

"Are you hurting Wendy?" Micheal asked.

"No Micheal."

"Good heavens Wendy! You might have been killed!" Micheal told her.

"True that. Thanks Pete, we owe you one." Zane said, expressing his gratitude.

Before Wendy's savior could reply, they all heard a cacophony of voices coming closer. Peter unsheathed his dagger ready to face danger while the rest of the children took refuge behind Zane, also ready to summon his sword. The voices were revealed to belong to a group of children wearing different types of animal fur. Each one of them was eager to tell Peter about how they shot Wendy down. Peter ordered them to stand in a line, quickly putting an end to their quarreling.

"Well, I am certainly proud of you. You blockheads!" The redhead told them sternly. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories and you shoot it down."

"Tink said it was a bird." One of the boy, the fattest, said as he began sobbing.

"Tink said what?"

"Well she said you said to shoot it down!" Another one said.

Peter ended up scolding the pixie, who did not regret any of her actions. On the other hand, she appeared quite proud of what she tried to do. This caused Peter to banish her, which made Tinkerbell fly away angrily.

"Alright men, go out and capture a few Indians" He then told the lost boys. "John you'll be the leader."

"I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward!" The Darling boy ordered.

Peter then flew close to Zane and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let John have his fun as leader, but I rely on you to keep them safe okay?"

"No worries, it's my job remember? You and Wendy take it easy okay?" Zane answered with a grin.

Peter didn't seem to understand what he meant, but nodded anyways. He and Wendy flew off to visit the mermaids' lagoon. The Knight followed John, Micheal, and the lost boys. They all started singing a song, including Zane.

_Following the leader, the leader, the leader  
We're following the leader wherever he may go  
We won't be home till morning, till morning  
We won't be home till morning  
Because he told us so._

They marched for a while through the wild. As he sang, Zane thought about how Peter had given him responsibility to look after the group. He smiled as he realized that while the other boy might have been a stern leader, he still had the safety of his men at heart.

"Indians!" John suddenly shouted, making everyone freeze..

As a matter of fact, there were footprints on the ground.

"You sure they belong to Indians John?" Zane asked.

"Of course, to the Black Foot tribe! Quite savage you know?" He told him.

"You sure know a lot about Indians." He complimented the younger boy.

"Let's go get 'em!" One of the boys shouted, causing everyone to agree.

"Gentlemen! First we must plan our strategy." John said, waving his umbrella in the air. "A plan of attack, starting with an encircling maneuver."

They huddled up to listen to their leader's plan. The boy was definitely an excellent strategist for his age. Of course, there were a few flows that Zane had to point out, but they were just minor details that John would quickly correct. A wonderful mind indeed. The older boy then noticed that Micheal was trying to warn them about something, but couldn't hear him as his brother was being much louder.

"Now remember: the Indian is cunning, but not very intelligent." The leader said.

Zane found himself noticing something odd. There were a whole lot more trees around them than before.

"Therefore" John continued. "We simply surround them and take them by surprise."

As soon as he finished that sentence, a pair of strong bare arms shot out from the tree behind him and dragged him in. The same happened to everyone else, as savage shouts started echoing around the place. Inside one of the fake trees, Zane could feel someone keeping him in a sleeper hold in an attempt to make him pass out. He tried to get out of the hold, but his opponent was much stronger than he was. In response, the boy started elbowing his assailant hoping he would let go. Just as Zane hoped, he was released from the hold. However, his enemy started punching his side. Being at a disadvantage inside that fake tree, the Knight gathered his strength and jumped backwards. The result was both of them rolling on the floor outside the fake tree.

Zane had the chance to notice that his opponent was in fact Indian and seized the chance to pin him on the floor. He looked around and noticed that all of his friends were gone. He looked back down at the Indian with a glare.

"What happened to my friends? Answer me! Where are they?" Zane threatened him.

The man refused to answer, instead he tried to get free from the boy's firm hold. In response, Zane's sword appeared in his hand in a flash of light and he pressed it against the Indian's throat.

"I'll say it again: where are they?" He said.

"E-encampment! North from here!" He shouted scared.

"Thanks." The bot then hit him with the hilt of his sword and made him loose consciousness.

Zane never planned on killing the man, but a little persuasion was needed at the time. He immediately sprinted north, intent on reaching the encampment as soon as possible. It took him only a few minutes and when there, he was greeted by the sight of the children tied up to a mast. The Indian chief approached them. He decided to stay low in the bushes and listen to what was going on.

"How!" He greeted. "For many moons, red man fight paleface Lost Boys. Sometime you win. Sometime we win."

"Okay chief. You win this time. Now turn us loose." One of the lost boys told him.

Zane and John both came to the understanding that the battles between the two teams were only part of a game and that, in the end, the loser was set free. This relaxed Zane for a while, until the chief spoke once more.

"This time no turning loose." He said growing visibly angry. "Where you hide Princess Tiger Lily?"

All of the boys tried explaining that they had no idea where the Indian princess was, but the chief would have none of it.

"Heap big lie. If Tiger Lily not back by sunset, burn 'em at stake." He said.

The Knight had no time to waste. Certainly he could not fight so many Indians on his own, not even with a magic sword. He needed to find Peter and fast. He flew off in the direction he remembered the mermaid's lagoon, hoping him and Wendy were still there. Fortunately enough, they were. What he saw however, was not what he expected. There sure were mermaids, but they seemed to be intent on pulling Wendy in the water against her own will. In her defense, the human girl grabbed a large seashell and readied herself to hurl it at the mermaids. In order to prevent any violence, Zane dived towards Wendy and took the seashell from her.

"Now now Wendy, violence doesn't suit a girl." He told her with a smirk.

"Z-Zane? They were...They wanted to..." She tried to find the words.

"Oh they were just having a little fun. Weren't you girls?" Peter said.

"That's all." One of the mermaids agreed.

"We were only trying to drown her." Another one said.

"Hey who is that anyways?" Said a third one.

"Who him? He's Zane, a friend." Peter told them.

"Well hi there Zane. What's a guy like you doing around here?" She said as she swam closer to the floating boy as she fluttered her eyelids at him.

"Um... hi? I-I was supposed to... I mean..." Uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Shh. Hold it, Zane." Peter told him as he went to check the ocean for a second. "Yup, it's Hook alright."

At the sound of the terrible pirate, the mermaids plunged into the lagoon and disappeared. Zane and Wendy also took a look. They saw a tall pirate wearing a long red coat and a big red hat on a boat with another short and fat pirate. With them was also a young Indian girl.

"They've captured Tiger Lily." Peter said, which reminded Zane of the reason he was there.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Pete, the Indians captured the boys! They think that you guys have Tiger Lily and unless she's back by sunset, they are going to burn them alive!" He said urgently.

"Oh no Micheal and John!" Wendy said worried.

"It's alright Wendy, all we have to do is save the princess. Come on, they are headed for Skull Rock." Peter reassured her.

The trio followed the ship until they reached Skull Rock. Inside the rock formation, Hook and his minion had tied the princess up until she either told them the location of Peter's hideout or else she would drown.

"Remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground. This is your last chance Tiger Lily!" The captain thundered.

"I'll show the old codfish. You two stay here and watch the fun."

Indeed, the boy put up quite the amusing spectacle. He used the echoes of the cave to imitate Hook's voice, confusing the poor pirate Smee. Wendy and Zane enjoyed the show, barely holding their laughter back. That was until Hook discovered the trick and sneaked up on Peter, ready to strike. The Knight reacted immediately, before the girl could even scream. He flew straight in between Peter and the pirate with the sword appearing in a flash of light, blocking the captain's hook.

"So you are the captain I hear so much about. Nice to meet you." He told him.

"Out of my way you brat!" Hook said enraged.

The two engaged in a sword fight, a rather fierce one. The boy had to admit, the pirate was an expert on how to handle a blade. Nevertheless, Zane's sparring partner was much tougher and he had no problem making the man back off.

"Not bad cap'n, but I must say I expected much more from someone so famous. Maybe that's why they all call you codfish." The Knight said while grinning.

"Why you little runt, I'll teach you some respect!" Hook shouted back.

"Not bad Zane! Where did you learn all those moves?" Peter asked as he joined the fight with his dagger.

"Oh you know, some sparring here and there." Zane answered, without interrupting the fight.

The captain was having obvious trouble facing off two opponents at the same time, but the boys didn't seem to care.

"Really? You will have to teach them to me sometimes. Hey maybe we could spar together!" The redhead told him.

"I'd love to! You are not half bad yourself Pete."

"Will you both stop ignoring me?" Hook shouted at the top of his lungs.

In response, they both pointed downwards to show the man he was not standing on the ground anymore and the two of them were hovering in the air. Captain Hook fell in the waters below with a terrified scream. Then he and Smee retreated as they were being attacked by a huge crocodile. From what he had heard from Micheal, Zane understood that the crocodile had liked so much the taste of the captain's hand that he definitely wanted the whole thing. As the boat disappeared from sight, Peter remembered about Tiger Lily and quickly saved her from drowning before quickly flying off in the distance. He did not even wait for his two other friends.

"Peter, wait for us!" Wendy said as she clumsily started flying.

"Yeah go right ahead and fly off with the girl, showoff!" Zane shouted. "Let's go Wendy!"

He held her hand and followed Peter. Though he had learned slightly after her, Zane had mastered flight rather quickly. So it was up to him to make sure Wendy could reach Peter without getting lost.

"Hey um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you do that?" Wendy asked him.

"Did what?"

"Your sword, it appeared out of nowhere in your hand." She said.

"Oh this." He quickly made the sword disappear in another flash of light, surprising the girl. "A little trick I learned. Let's say that being a wizard is my hobby."

"Wow, it's amazing." She said baffled.

"Do me a favor, not a word about this with your brothers okay?" The less people knew about him, the better.

"Sure, don't worry." Wendy told him with a smile.

They reached the Indian camp. There, the chief gave an speech in sign language. According to John he was thanking Peter for saving then princess and subsequently made him chief Little Flying Eagle. Soon after, they all started singing and dancing. The atmosphere was certainly a joyous one and Zane had to admit it had been a while since he had so much fun. Of course, that was up until he saw Wendy storm off. He looked around and saw Peter dancing together with Tiger Lily.

"Ouch, this can't be good." He uttered.

The boy followed Wendy, not wanting her to get lost or run in some danger.

"Hey Wendy, hold up!" Zane called to her.

"What are you doing here?" She told him with a scowl.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean, celebration is the opposite way."

"Celebration? What do they need me for anyways? To 'gettum firewood'? Peter seemed to be having a good time with Tiger Lily, so why should I stay there?" She said infuriated.

"The things jealousy can make you do." He muttered under his breath as he caught up with her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Where are you headed anyways?"

"The hideout, Peter showed me where it is." She said as she kept on scowling.

"Well, guess you will need an escort of some sort." The Knight said.

Wendy sighed in response. "Listen Zane I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. You should go back and enjoy the dancing."

"You're joking right? And leave you here in the wild? You remember your parents will kill me if you come back home with a scratch right?" He said making her smile for a second.

"Alright, if you insist."

They both reached the hideout, which was built inside the trunk of a tree. Wendy, still annoyed, sat on the bed with a scowl. Zane, not knowing what to do, took a look around. He was amazed by how a group of children could do such a great work. They managed to create an incredibly comfortable refuge in a tree's trunk, something that was definitely hard to achieve. After a few minutes, Peter and the rest of the boys were back and shouting war cries to imitate the Indians.

"John, Micheal!" Wendy called for her brothers who kept on whooping. "Take off that war print and get ready for bed, we are going home in the morning."

"Home?" John said shocked.

"Oh, Wendy, we don't want to go home!" Micheal frowned.

"No go home." Peter interjected. "Stay many moons. Have heap big time."

"Pete, the boys need to be home. You need to understand that." Zane said.

"Chief flying eagle has spoken!" He replied as he retreated in his quarters.

"Go figure..." The Knight mumbled.

"Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like savages? You need a mother. We all do." Wendy said.

"Aren't you are mother, Wendy?" The youngest Darling asked.

Wendy ended up explaining to her brothers what a real mother was like and she did so by singing. It was a soothing melody, which captured even the lost boys' attention. At first, Zane was smiling at how the girl managed to be so mature for her age. Soon however, her song made him realize that he also never knew his mother. Though he had rarely ever thought about what living with his parents would have been like, he found himself doing so at that one moment. So much in fact, he felt tears welling up in his eyes and soon turned away from the scene, walking in one of the closest rooms. Wendy's description of a mother made everyone want to join the Darlings in returning to their home.

"Go on! Go back and grow up!" Peter told them. "But I'm warning you, once you're grown up you can never come back. Never!" He then retreated in his quarters again.

"C'mon, let's go!" Shouted the lost boys as they failed to heed Peter's words.

"Gentlemen, shall we be off?" John asked as he led them outside.

Wendy then noticed that Zane was looking truly miserable.

"What's wrong? You seem awfully sad." She asked.

He quickly dried up his eyes and sighed. "I'm not much different from the lost boys, I also don't have a mother. Unlike them however, I didn't run away. She died in a car accident along with my father."

"Oh Zane, I'm frightfully sorry." Wendy then lightened up. "Maybe you could stay with us and the lost boys!"

He smiled. "I doubt that would work, but thanks for asking. It means a lot."

They both were about to leave, when the girl stopped outside Peter's room.

"Peter?" No answer. "Goodbye, Peter."

After that, they both headed outside the hideout. They expected to meet the lost boys, but were greeted by a surprising sight. The other kids had been seized by the pirates who had tied them together. Wendy attempted to scream, but was quickly taken prisoner along with Zane. The Knight tried to get free from the pirate's hold, but was knocked out cold quickly.

When he woke up, he was tied to the mast of a ship along with the rest of his captive friends. The crew was trying to convince the rest of the kids to join them in piracy. They certainly did a good job in capturing the boys' attention, also thanks to the threat of making them walk the plank if they refused. The pirates untied them and watched as all the kids except for Wendy and Zane rushed to sign the contract.

"Hold it!" Zane shouted, making everyone stop. "Nice proof of nobility boys."

"But Zane, captain Hook is most insistent." John said.

"Yeah he says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" One of the lost boys agreed.

"Oh, no, we won't" Wendy told them. "Peter Pan will save us."

That earned the laughter of Captain Hook.

"But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke." The captain said. "You see, we left a little present for Peter. Could he but see within the package, he would find an ingenious little device. In a matter of seconds, Peter Pan will be blasted out of Never Land forever!"

It didn't take much for everyone to understand he meant a time bomb. Soon the evil pirate started counting down the remaining time as all of the redhead's allies hurried by the side of the ship. They looked on to the island of Never Land, in hopes of seeing their hero fly in their direction and out of danger. Only a few seconds later, a huge explosion set off on the coast. The look of shock was painted on the faces of all the kids.

"So passes a worthy opponent." Hook said taking his hat off.

"You..." Zane uttered turning to the pirate in pure rage. "I will mince you to pieces!"

With that his magic sword appeared once again, shocking all but Wendy. The Knight rushed for Hook, intent on avenging his fallen friend. He was quickly tackled by the crew of pirates, who were too strong for a single boy to overthrow.

"Ah yes, you are the from Skull Rock." Hook said with a grin. "I could use a guy like you on my ship."

"Never! Not even if I'm put to death!" He shouted with hate.

"Pity. What about you other lads?" He turned to the other boys.

"Captain Hook, we will never join your crew." Wendy said.

"As you wish. Ladies first, me dear." He replied.

The pirates pushed Wendy over to the plank. She walked it bravely, without stopping.

"Wendy, Wendy!" Micheal shouted for his sister.

Zane watched in horror as the girl jumped. He had just failed to save a friend and now he lost Wendy. Something puzzled everyone however, as there was no splash following the girl's fall. They waited and waited, but nothing happened.

"Hook, this time you've gone too far!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to see Peter with Wendy standing at the top of the mast, to the shock of the pirates and the relieve of the boys.

"Say your prayers, Hook!" The boy then flew towards the the boys and cut them loose, before knocking out the pirates who were holding Zane.

"Am I glad to see you." Said the Knight.

"You thought a little explosion like that could get rid of me?"

"Honestly, yeah I did."

"Me too" he said with a chuckle. "If it hadn't been for Tink, I'd be dead."

They both charged towards the captain and engaged in another fierce fight.

"You kids think you can defeat Hook?" The captain asked them enraged.

"Can and will!" Zane said with a smirk.

While they were fighting, Tinkerbell came close to Peter's ear and seemed to warn him about something.

"Zane, the boys!" Peter said.

The other boy turned around to notice that the other kids had taken refuge at the top of the mast, where they were having difficulties fighting off the pirates. Zane immediately flew towards them and proceeded in knocking off the enemies, one by one. They cheered as the pirates fell in the sea. On the opposite mast, Peter was facing off Hook who had provoked him in order to stop him from flying. This made it hard for the boy to fight back the experienced captain. In a matter of time, Hook had him disarmed and was ready to strike the final blow.

"Insolent youth, prepare to die!" said the captain.

"Pete!" Zane shouted, ready to fly to his help.

"Fly! Fly, Peter! Fly!" Wendy also shouted.

"No! Zane stop! I gave my word I'd do this alone and without flying." Peter told them.

The redhead then grabbed the flag that was fluttering nearby, wrapping it around his opponent and then took hold of his sword.

"You're mine Hook!" Peter shouted triumphant.

"You wouldn't do old Hook in, now would you lad?" He begged. "I'll go away forever. I'll do anything you say."

"Well, all right, if you say you're a codfish." The youth agreed.

"I'm a codfish." Hook uttered.

"Louder!" Peter said pointing his sword at him.

"I'm a codfish!" The captain shouted to the cheers of all the kids present.

"Okay Hook, you're free to go and never return." The bot said.

The captain then tried to strike Peter down from the back with his hook, but ended up loosing balance and fell in the water. In there, the crocodile was waiting for him. Hook ended up swimming for dear life from the eagerly snapping jaws of the huge reptile.

"Hooray for captain Pan!" Zane and the others shouted happily.

"Alright, you swabs!" Peter, now donning hooks robes, ordered. "Aloft with ya! We're casting off! Heave those halyards!"

"And just where are we going, Captain Pan?" Zane inquired.

"To London of course!" Was Peter's reply.

"Oh Peter!" Wendy said happily. "Micheal! John! We're going home!"

"Thanks Pete." Zane said as he bowed as Mickey had instructed him.

"And to you, Disney Knight!"

Peter then had Tinkerbell cover the ship with pixie dust. The result was the entire ship turning gold and starting to fly off to the horizon.

"Oh mother, we're back." Wendy said as she magically woke up in her room.

What followed was the girl telling her parents about all of their adventures. The Knight however, was not listening to those things. He was on top of the roof, gazing at the pirate ship flying away in the distance. Saying goodbye might have been hard and complicated, so he decided to not enter the household. He listened as the family looked on in amazement at Peter's retreating vessel.

"But father, whatever happened to Zane?" Wendy suddenly asked.

"He left a note, saying he had to leave quickly." George told her daughter.

"Oh" She said disappointed. "I wish I could have said goodbye."

"I'm sure you'll see him again one day dear." Marie said.

Zane smiled as he listened to those words.

"You're mother is right Wendy. Goodbye." He uttered, raising his sword to the sky. "I guess this is where I say... Donald."

As soon as the ducks name was uttered he was enveloped by blue light once more and he found himself in the gardens once again. The magician was standing right next to him, smiling. He brought him to the throne room as the king had to see him.

"It's good to see you're well, young Knight." Mickey smiled.

"It was a nice experience. A dangerous one, but nice nonetheless."

"I received a report of your mission" The mouse said.

"What? But I just came back." Zane told him shocked.

"Do not confuse the methods of your universe with those of ours." He said with a smile. "Anyways, there are certainly some things that you could have done better and a few mistakes here and there. There is room for improvement."

Zane groaned. "Yes sir."

"However," The mouse continued. "You behaved well for your first time in a foreign world. Also, you did not attempt to call Donald to run away when facing danger and did whatever you could to help your friends. Qualities that are worthy of admiration in a Knight."

This part made the boy grin sheepishly. He thanked the king and proceeded to leave.

"You have the potential to become the greatest warrior in the Disney Universe." The king said once he was alone in his room.

**Uff, finally finished! It's the first time a write such a long chapter, but I think it came out pretty well. Keep your heads up for chapter 3 and also keep reviewing!**


End file.
